


run away with me

by bluesey182



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesey182/pseuds/bluesey182
Summary: a very very short "fic" I posted to tumblr and decided to post here as well. Basically it's the conversation blue and gansey have where they decided to go on their roadtrip.





	

Blue’s nightmares had been particularly bad that night. Ever since Gansey’s second death she would wake up in broken sobs, his name on her lips like a plea to a god she wasn’t even sure existed. Shortly after the dreams–no, nightmares–has started, blue started sneaking out to Monmouth. Gansey would wake in the night to a sudden desperate weight on his bed, choked-back sobs, a girl grasping at his shirt and clinging to him like he was the only thing keeping her from spinning off the face of the earth. After a few months, the nightmares started to subside. They became less frequent. But when they did come along, they were devastating and left blue desolate.  
Tonight was one of those nights.  
It began like all the others: gansey was suddenly woken, unsurprised to find blue fumbling with the sheets beside him and he immediately pulled her into his arms and cradled her head against the crook of his neck. He held her as she shook apart. Until his shirt was a mess. Until she had finally fallen asleep.  
Now he was laying in bed, staring at the high ceiling above. He knew she had woken up not long ago. He also knew that she knew he was also awake. But neither of them bothered to say anything; both content to just sit there in comfortable, companionable silence.  
But then–Blue’s voice. Barely loud enough to hear.  
“Run away with me.”  
Without a moment’s hesitation, Gansey whispered back, “Where are we going?”  
Blue was silent for several moments. “I’m serious.”  
“I am too. Where are we going?”  
Another pause.  
“Anywhere,” Blue said with tears in her voice. “Everywhere.”  
Gansey gently kissed her forehead and shifted to bring her closer to him. “When are we leaving?”  
“Next week.“ Blue’s voice again had that usual stubborn, determined quality to it. “After graduation.”  
Gansey smiled against her hair, strands of it stuck in his mouth. “Excelsior.”  
This finally got a laugh out of blue. She shoved against his chest, pushing him away from her. He imagined he could feel her rolling her eyes at him as she said, “You’re such a dork.”  
Gansey smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> The end????? Idk my dudes, I've never written fanfiction before. I have no idea wtf I'm doing. Also, you can find me on tumblr @bluesey-182


End file.
